


The Mako is not the problem

by elmyra



Series: Mass Effect Drabbles [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M35 Mako, Paragon Commander Shepard, Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeee screamed Shepard as they hurtled through the air, mentions of injury, the Mako spinning along at least two of its axes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmyra/pseuds/elmyra
Summary: Shepard drives the Mako. Everyone is bruised.





	

The Mako is an exceptionally well-designed all-terrain transport and combat vehicle. It's armoured and shielded. Its main gun pulverises defensive turrets and people alike. Its suspension and rocket boosters are a marvel of modern engineering. No, the Mako is not the problem.

The problem is Shepard's insistence on throwing the Mako at - and off - every vertical surface she can find; on bouncing it off even the tiniest bump on a paved road, let alone some of the off-road terrain they have to navigate on goddess-forsaken asteroids.

Liara sighs as she applies yet another pack of medi-gel to her permanently-bruised ribs.


End file.
